The present invention relates to a means for dissipating heat from heat producing elements of a textile machine and, more particularly, to a means for dissipating heat from electric drive units and the like which are enclosed in an end frame housing or the like of a textile spinning or like machine.
Certain types of textile machines, such as ring spinning machines and twisting machines, typically include electric drive units which are mounted in a housing at one longitudinal end of the machine frame. The electric drive units tend to develop relatively considerable heat during their operation. To optimize the operation of these electric drive units, it is known to circulate air thereover to effect heat exchange between the electric drive units and the air and to discharge the heated air from the end frame housings, whereby the electric drive units are cooled.
In response to the design considerations that heated air tends to rise and that the air in the area of the textile machines generally tends to be relatively cooler toward the floor than toward the ceiling, the known devices for circulating cooling air past the electric drive units are typically constructed to intake air through the lower portion of the end frame housing and to discharge the air through the upper portion of the end frame housing.
Spinning and twisting machines typically include overhead conveyor assemblies which convey a supply of bobbins longitudinally along the machines. Due to the placement of these overhead conveyor assemblies, the supply bobbins are typically conveyed along a path which passes over the top of the end frame housing. As a result, the heated air discharge from the end frame housing tends to contact those supply bobbins suspended above the end frame housing, thereby causing undesirable drying of the yarn of the bobbins. When the yarn on the supply bobbins has been unduly dried, the unwinding of the yarn from the bobbin may be hindered due to the occurrence of yarn breaks which tend to occur with more frequency in overly dried yarn than normal yarn.